


This foolish thing of mine

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [23]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Like the mildest imaginable truly, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Patrick Brewer, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, brief description of stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: "None," Patrick tells him, glad he didn't arrive fifteen minutes earlier. Patrick was… not quite as brave as he would have liked to be for the lidocaine shot. "Really, David, I'm fine.""Uh huh," David says. "Great. So I can tell you what an idiot you are, then."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 30
Kudos: 244





	This foolish thing of mine

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr prompt [Dialogue prompts #32: "You could have died."](https://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/post/624203770331611136/50-dialogue-prompts) from thisbuildinghasfeelings. Thanks so much for the prompt! 💙 
> 
> Title is from Darren Criss.

Patrick hears David before he sees him. He's not even being particularly loud; it's just that three years of marriage and five years in total have left Patrick singularly attuned to the lilt and cadence of David's voice, even when it's muffled behind the heavy doors of Elmdale General's emergency department. It gives him just enough time to take a deep breath and wipe the last hints of pain from his expression before David bursts through the closed door, his face pinched and hair sticking up as though someone has run their fingers through it over and over on the drive up.

"Hi, David," Patrick says sheepishly as David just looks carefully at him, hands hovering over his arms without touching.

"How much pain are you in, honey?" he asks; Patrick notices he keeps his gaze deliberately averted from where the nurse is carefully stitching the gash on his cheek closed.

"None," Patrick tells him, glad he didn't arrive fifteen minutes earlier. Patrick was… not quite as brave as he would have liked to be for the lidocaine shot. "Really, David, I'm fine."

"Uh huh," David says. "Great. So I can tell you what an idiot you are, then."

Patrick blinks up at him. "Pardon?"

"You heard me." David has his arms folded now and his fingers are pinching at the fabric of his sweater, which is how Patrick knows he's really, genuinely upset. "Why on _earth_ would you try and climb down the side of a _cliff_?"

"Okay, it wasn't a cliff," Patrick says. David rolls his eyes as though he knows Patrick is trying to avoid the topic, which isn't entirely inaccurate. "I lost… something… off the side of the trail and I didn't realise how steep it was until I tried to go after it."

David purses his lips, and Patrick hopes he won't—

"What did you lose?"

—ask.

Patrick lets his eyes slide to the nurse, whose lips are determinedly pressed together as she stitches. "Mlkibljcp," he mumbles, knowing it's too much to ask that David will let it go.

"Didn't quite catch that, honey."

Patrick sighs. "My lucky Blue Jays cap," he says more clearly, bracing himself. 

"Mmkay. My husband and business partner threw himself off the side of a mountain for a snapback. That's totally fine," David says tightly. "Did you at least have a first aid kit with you this time?"

Patrick clears his throat.

"Seriously?"

"It was in my backpack!" Patrick tries to defend himself. "I just… thought it would be easier to grab the cap without my backpack on."

David nods quickly. "Yes, much easier to bleed out at the bottom of a cliff."

"David," Patrick says softly. "It was just a couple of scrapes and bruises."

"And six stitches in your cheek," the nurse adds, rather unhelpfully in Patrick's opinion, as she ties the last stitch off. "I'm just going to grab a butterfly bandage for that cut on your arm. I'll be back in a minute." Once she leaves David just stares at him, eyes glassy.

"You could have died," he whispers finally, sinking down into the chair the nurse vacated and grabbing Patrick's hands in his own. "When I got a call from the hospital, I thought—"

"Shh, I know." Patrick knows when David is being dramatic for the sake of being dramatic and when he's genuinely anxious, and the trembling in David's hands is well and truly the latter. "I was an idiot, you're right. I won't do it again."

"Mm, I seem to recall hearing that promise once before," David says wryly. "While I carried you up a mountain. If this was all an elaborate ploy to get me to come on another hike with you, it's not going to work."

Patrick barks out a laugh, bringing David's hands to his lips. "Lesson learned, I promise," he says softly. "I'm sorry I scared you."

David huffs, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips. "I was mostly scared I was going to have to learn how to use the lawnmower," he claims, but the way he leans into Patrick's side and lets out a shaky breath betrays him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/).


End file.
